


Black Coffee and Gurgling Smiles

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby in the pod, Danvers-Grant Family, F/F, Mistaken Families, an actual baby, or are they, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: Supercat Secret Santa Summer ExchangeMistaken for a Family prompt for nicoleks





	Black Coffee and Gurgling Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicoleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleks/gifts).



> Just in case anyone was wondering, I still have no idea what I'm doing. Probably wanted Carter in this story, but I couldn't really fit him in.

* * *

 

**Black Coffee and Gurgling Smiles**

 

 

“You sure I can’t just take her with me today?” Alex made faces at the toddler strapped into the stroller, causing the little blonde to let out a loud squeal and clap her hands. Blue eyes crinkled with happiness as a bright smile crossed her face, revealing her toothy grin. “I can keep her with me in the lab, we can work on projects, I can start teaching her scientific terms so she can grow up to be a doctor just like Aunty Alex.” She made popping noises with her mouth as her voice took on a different pitch to speak to the little girl. “Don’t you want to be just like Aunty Alex, yes you do, oh yes you do!”

Kara smiled as Alex interacted with the little girl, making faces and baby-talk to make the toddler squeal and grin. “Sorry Alex, you know that Astra is coming to work with me today, I don’t want her at the DEO.”

“Why not,” Alex frowned, standing up to face her sister. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know that, but I really don’t want her on the DEO’s radar, you know how much trouble it took to clean up and hide everything after her pod crashed a few months ago.”

“Yes, but you never explained why you don’t want her on record,” Alex pressed. “You just begged J’onn and I not to report it and called Clark to help you get the pod to the Fortress. You even had a robot do the examination.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a robot.”

“I’m not,” Alex pouted. “I just would like to know your reasoning.”

Kara sighed and she leaned down to pull a knit hat over the blonde tufts of hair on her adoptive daughter’s head. “I trust you and J’onn, but the DEO is still a government organization. What happens when someone else takes over and decides that aliens are a threat? Astra’s a baby, a child, she wouldn’t be able to defend herself if someone came for us.”

“Alright, I see your point, but why does she get to go to work with you, I can take another day off, I have enough vacation saved up for another few months.”

“It’s my first day back at work, and if Astra isn’t with me, then I’ll be thinking about her constantly and won’t be able to get any work done. It’s better if she’s there and I can take care of her. Besides, Ms. Grant gave me my own office, so I don’t have to worry about privacy or disrupting anyone.”

“It was nice of the dragon woman to give you maternity leave when you told her about Astra, shows some forward thinking. You are a new mother, even if you didn’t give birth to her yourself, despite the fact that she could be your twin, just… younger.” Alex wiggled her finger in front of the little girl, pulling more delighted squeals from her. “Though she has lighter hair.”

“I just wish Kelex could find out who’s family she was from,” Kara sighed. “She’s Kryptonian, we know that, she must’ve left shortly after I did, and was trapped in the Well of Stars for years until landing.”

“It doesn’t matter who’s family she was from,” Alex told her. “She’s been taken in by our family, little Astra Elena Danvers, and she’ll have a life full of love. And she’ll grow up to be a doctor, just like her favorite Aunty.”

“She could be a cop like her other Aunty.”

Alex blushed a deep red and sputtered out her protests. “Kara! Maggie and I are not-”

“What makes you think I was talking about Maggie?” She took in the embarrassed stuttering of her sister and took pity on her. “Alex,” she interrupted her sister. “I love you, you know that, but you really need to ask Maggie out on a date. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other since you met two months ago.”

“She doesn’t want to date me, she told me that.”

“Only because she thinks you’re a baby gay since you’re a useless lesbian around beautiful women that you like.” Kara rolled her eyes, “ Time to woman-up Danvers. Tell her about some of your exes and see if that spurns her into action.”

“You mean all of my previous bad decisions.”

“I was really worried about you for a while there Alex, seemed like you were only attracted to… um…”

“Just say it, jerks, bitches, nightmare monsters.”

“You said it, not me,” Kara replied. “And don’t say rude words in front of my daughter, if she starts repeating it, I’m telling Eliza who taught her those words.” She grabbed her purse and Astra’s baby bag, and started to push the stroller out the door. “Say bye bye to Aunty Alex Astra.”

“Bai bai,” Astra giggled and clapped her chubby hands.

Alex gasped and pressed a few raspberry kisses to cherub cheeks. “That’s a good girl, so smart, yes, just like your Aunty.”

“Okay, now time for Aunty Alex to go to work,” Kara pushed her sister into the elevator. “I’ll see you after work, try to keep the Supergirl emergencies down.”

“We’ve managed for the past few months, and before Supergirl came on the scene.”

“Good to know I’m appreciated,” Kara rolled her eyes. The two sisters bid each other goodbye, and Kara continued towards CatCo, Astra babbling the whole way. It took longer to get to work since she couldn’t fly but she took extra time to walk and push Astra’s stroller. Most everyone she encountered on the walk smiled at the blonde toddler jabbering away to whoever would listen. When she got to CatCo, she took the elevator up to her new office, one floor below the executive level, and settled Astra in her playpen with several toys. She sat down at her desk and pulled up a few articles Cat asked her to look over and started going through them. When Cat offered her the promotion, she gave her a few days to figure out what she wanted to do, but Kara didn’t know. Her first thought was that Kal would be proud of her if she followed in his footsteps and became a reporter, seeking out truth and telling the world. With Astra though, she couldn’t really take off and investigate stories, and that was always Clark’s thing, not hers. She settled on editor, and found that she loved being able to perfect what others had written or designed. She was only a junior editor, but most everyone still differed to her in order to get their stories or layouts ready for Cat, since it was one of the things she did while she was working as the woman’s assistant.

“Knock knock.” Kara looked up from her computer and a smile crossed her face at the sight of Cat standing in the doorway.

“Ms. Grant!” Kara greeted, but at the glare the older blonde sent her way, she faltered. “Ah, er, Cat, right, um, welcome, what brings you down here today?”

“Well I heard it was your first day back and I wanted to meet the one responsible for you needing to be out for three months.” Cat glanced around before her eyes landed on the playpen in the room, and she was immediately captured by the giggling blonde. “Oh well isn’t she precious.”

“Ms. Grant, Cat,” Kara said, stepping out from behind her desk. “This is my daughter Astra, the formal adoption papers came in a few weeks ago.” She picked Astra up out of the pen and propped her up on her side. “Astra, this is Ms. Grant.”

“Hello Astra,” Cat cooed reaching out towards the toddler. Her heart melted when Astra grabbed her finger and started babbling to her immediately. “You’re a talkative, happy one aren’t you, just like your Mama.”

“Mama, Mama,” Astra giggled, her brights eyes looking up at Kara.

“Yes, you’re a smart one aren’t you,” Kara said, booping the giggling girl on the nose.

Cat felt her heart warm at the sight, witnessing the love the girl, no, the woman she was so fond of directed at a child, one that seemed just as bright and loving as her. _Oh no,_ Cat thought and she pushed down the traitorous feelings that had started building within her. She knew the feelings, she recognized them as the same ones that have been growing in her since that date two years ago when she first met the younger woman. Love, she loved Kara, was in love with her, and she was furious with herself for it. Kara, beautiful, sweet, sad Kara deserved the world, deserved someone who would give her the world, not her near-fifty year old boss lusting after her.

Watching the woman she loved interact with a little girl that was her spitting image was almost too much for Cat. _Why did I come down here?_

“Do you want to go to lunch with us Ms. Grant?” Kara asked. “We’ve already been here a few hours, and both Astra and I could take a break.”

 _That would not be a good idea._ “I’d love to.” _What?!_ “Let me get my purse.” _Stop talking Grant._

“We’ll meet you in the lobby then Cat.” Kara smiled and Cat felt a fire spark in her lower abdomen as heat spread through her. It was doused though by a gurgle and bright smile, followed by squeals and claps as the little girl attempted to say her name.

“Ka, Ca,” Astra squealed, and Cat immediately melted into a puddle.

“I’ll be right back down,” Cat agreed and she took her elevator back upstairs. “What are these Danvers girls doing to me?”

A few minutes later, the unlikely trio was exiting CatCo and heading towards Donnell’s, the pub just around the corner from CatCo. It was usually quiet during the lunch rush, perfect for a small child, and offered an interesting assortment of food. They were quickly shown to a table, and Kara eased Astra into the high chair the waitress proved before giving her a blank table mat and a few crayons. The tiny blonde immediately grabbed one of the crayons in her grubby hands and tried to stick it in her mouth, but Kara was quick to catch the hand and divert it down to the paper. Astra was soon enthralled by the color on the white paper and set about covering the entire sheet, grabbing one of the other crayons to add more color.

“That should keep her occupied for a while,” Kara sighed before looking over at her lunch companion. “She’s been entranced by colors since I got her, especially blue.”

“Looking into your blue eyes all the time I can imagine,” Cat grumbled. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and snapped up to meet Kara’s wide-eyed gaze. “Ah, so what’s good here?” She asked, perusing the menu. “I imagine they don’t have my usual lettuce wraps.”

“No, but they have really good shepherds’ pie, which is what we will be eating,” Kara replied. The waitress returned and took Kara’s order of a large shepherds’ pie, and Cat eventually conceded and requested the same, though a smaller order. Kara added on a plate of fish and chips to her order, and the woman left to return to the kitchen.

“So how have you been Kara?” Cat asked. “I know we’ve talked on the phone about things, but really, how is everything going.”

“It’s an adjustment,” Kara sighed. “It’s been a big shift, having my focus revolve around Astra instead of… Well, yeah, it’s been different. I’m getting there though.”

“I’ve noticed Supergirl hasn’t been fluttering around town as much recently,” the older blonde mused. “Some were worried that she had abandoned the city after the Myriad fiasco.”

“Ah, no, just… busy,” Kara replied. She knew that Cat knew that she was Supergirl, it was an unspoken fact between them. Kara knew that she never fooled Cat and Cat knew that she was wrong to try to force the truth out of the younger woman. They never talked about it, another thing on the list of things they didn’t talk about, but it wasn’t something they needed to talk about just yet. “I think she feels that the city doesn’t need her all the time, especially when she has people in her personal, private life that need her much more.”

“Yes, I do believe I was wrong in my assertion earlier in the year at the idea that Supergirl needed to be available at all the time. We’ll become too dependent on her for everyday problems that we’re quite capable of solving ourselves, or relying on the police and emergency services.” Cat hummed a bit, “Yes, I think it is quite mature of Supergirl to know when she’s needed.”

Kara stifled a smile and sipped at her water. “How has Eve been working out? I know you were… reluctant to take her on.”

“Miss Teschmacher is no Keira Danvers, but she’s acceptable, though she doesn’t seem to understand what a hot latte is.”

“No one can make it as hot as you require Ms. Grant.”

“Well I did find one person, obviously this find was a priceless discovery.”

The waitress came back with their plates of food and Kara spooned a small bit of the mushy portions of her food into a bowl for Astra. They ate their lunch, Kara torn between working through her food and making sure that Astra got food on her spoon and in her mouth and eating her own food. They continued to talk, Kara asked about Carter, and Cat asked more questions about Astra. She helped feed the little girl while Kara continued to eat, and couldn’t help but smile at the squeals and babbles that came out of the girl after every spoonful. “She definitely is your daughter,” Cat said to the other woman. “She has the same fondness for food that you do.”

“All of us Danvers women are like that, we love our food.” Kara smiled at the little girl as she continued to stare entranced at Cat as she fed her. She heard muffled screams coming from nearby, and turned her attention to the issue. “Cat, I have to um, use the bathroom, I’ll be right back in a few minutes. Will you watch Astra for me?”

“Of course, we’ll be just fine.” Cat smiled and sent a wink at toddler, causing her to babble in glee.

Kara disappeared towards the bathroom, but slipped out the side door while Cat stayed with Astra. “Your Mama is so silly isn’t she, thinking her bathroom ruse worked,” Cat hummed at the toddler. “Yes she is silly.”

The waitress stopped by the table with the bill. “I have to say,” she said before leaving. “Your daughter looks exactly like your wife, you make a beautiful family.”

“Oh, we’re,” Cat started, but stopped. The idea wouldn’t leave her mind, it kept turning over and over in her mind. “Thank you,” she said instead. It was a dangerous and wonderful thought, her and Kara being a family, raising Carter and Astra together. She shouldn’t have thought about it, she cursed the waitress for even mentioning it because now it wouldn’t leave her mind. Lunches with Kara at work, evenings out for dates, nights in full of… sleeping next to Kara, waking up next to her, breakfast with her, her mind kept circling from scene to scene, each one beautiful and terrifying, and it was almost more than she could take.

She paid the bill absentmindedly, her mind still stuck on what the waitress said and the thoughts it pulled to her mind, when Kara returned. “Sorry that took longer than I thought,” Kara replied, scooping Astra out of the high chair. Cat thought she spotted a light blush on the younger woman’s face, but shook it off. “You already paid?”

“Ah yes, it’s my treat since it’s your first day back.” Cat smiled and the trio returned to CatCo, both women silent for their own reasons while the toddler continued to babble. Astra’s squeals and jabbering trailed off as soon as they entered the building though and her light snores filled the silence.

“She always falls asleep right after she’s been fed,” Kara said, unbuckling the toddler from the stroller. She set her down in the playpen with a blanket and her favorite stuffed animal, a small, soft elephant Alex had plucked off the shelf absentmindedly as she ran around the baby section frantically picking up supplies three months ago after Astra landed.

“That was always convenient about children,” Cat smiled. “Carter always fell asleep in his Cheerios.” The two looked at each other for a few minutes before Cat cleared her throat. “I should get back to my office, see what catastrophe has occurred during lunch.” She quickly left the office, missing the thoughtful look on Kara’s face as she strutted away.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Cat was on her balcony just outside of her office long after everyone else had gone home, a fresh cup of black coffee clutched snuggly in her hands. She thought about pulling out her normal tumbler of scotch or whisky, but instead dusted off her old coffee pot and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. She sipped at the scalding liquid as she overlooked her dominion, her mind still pondering over her ‘Kara’ problem.

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, she heard boots softly touch down on the balcony, and she turned her head to watch as Supergirl walked over to where she was seated. The heroine sat down next to her and the two looked out over National City together in quiet contemplation, both lost in their own thoughts, mostly of each other.

“I heard what the waitress said,” Supergirl commented when Cat opened her mouth to speak. Cat abruptly snapped her mouth shut and inhaled deeply through her nose. So they were going to do this now. All of the pretense and dancing around each other and the truth was crumbling down, and Cat didn’t know if she should feel grateful or scared. It wasn’t Supergirl and CatCo CEO speaking, it wasn’t even Kara Danvers and Cat Grant, it was just Kara and Cat, together, and hopefully they would be honest with each other.

“Oh,” Cat replied, instantly cursing at herself. _What happened to honesty?_ “And what did you hear?”

Supergirl gave the woman an amused look. “I think we can stop with the pretext Cat.”

Cat hummed and sipped at her coffee. “Yes I suppose we must,” she said after a few moments. “Where’s Astra?”

“With my sister,” Kara replied. “She’s been trying to teach her all of these science terms, she’s determined that Astra will grow up to be a doctor like her.”

“And what do you want? Do you want her to follow you and your cousin into the superhero business?”

Kara was silent for a moment. “I just want her to be happy,” she said finally. “With whatever she decides, whoever she wants to be.” She was quiet for a few more moments. “Why didn’t you correct her?”

“Who?”

“Don’t be stupid Cat, it doesn’t become you.”

Cat let out an aggravated sigh and turned to face the younger blonde. “I’m not sure why I didn’t correct the waitress.” She shook her head, “No, I promised myself I would be honest, even if I don’t want to be, I didn’t correct her because it got stuck in my head.”

“What?”

“Us, as a family, raising Carter, Astra, together, being together, living together, loving together, it was a fantasy really, but that’s all it was, just a fantasy, a dream.” She cleared her throat and drank more of her coffee but Kara’s words had the liquid catching in her throat.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Kara told her. “It doesn’t have to be a fantasy, not if it’s something we both want.”

Cat scoffed, “How could you? You’re you and I’m-”

“The most intelligent, loving, courageous, and beautiful woman I’ve ever met?”

“Well…” Cat’s voice trailed off as she waved her fingers around. “Obviously.”

“Cat,” Kara murmured, lifting her hand to cup the older woman’s cheek. “Don’t you know that I want all of those things with you as well, I have for a long time.”

“I guess… I guess I just didn’t want to see, didn’t want to suck you into what being in a relationship with me is like.”

“I think it’s too late for that and you know it,” Kara returned. “We’re both… committed up to a point, not doing anything would break both of our hearts.”

“I’m afraid you’re right,” Cat sighed before sitting up straight. “Just so you know, I’ve been married four times, I have two children, one that currently splits time between me and his father, I run a multi-billion dollar company, and I’m not an easy person to deal with on a regular basis.”

“I think I’ve gotten used to most of your moods,” Kara replied. “But just so you know, I’m an alien living in disguise as a human, and a superhero. I have an alien daughter that will need a lot of help learning how to fit in but still be herself, I also have a sister that as a license to carry concealed, and knows how to kill people with a signal finger. I have an adoptive mother who’s a scientist and knows how to dissect and dispose of human bodies without any problem, and a Space-dad that can read your every thought.” She paused for a moment, “Plus a dorky cousin and his wife.”

“Oh yes, the unfortunate relations,” Cat cracked a smile. “So I guess we’re both coming into this with unusual lives.”

“It would appear so.”

The older blonde hummed a bit, “So where do we go from here?”

Kara was still for a moment before leaning forward to press a light kiss to Cat’s cheek. “Well,” she whispered in Cat’s ear. “I think it’s only right that you take your future wife and daughter out on another date.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Baby Astra is a cutie isn't she?


End file.
